


Intruder

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Established Relationship, Family, Implied Relationships, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Mild Language, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he had started following Malfoy earlier in the year he hadn't thought it would lead to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intruder

When Harry had seen Malfoy sneaking out of the castle in the middle of the night on the Marauders Map he'd been compelled to go after him. So, he'd folded up the map, thrown on the Invisibility Cloak and snuck out. It hadn't surprised him to see Malfoy trekking to the Quidditch Pitch, they were Seekers after all, but it did surprise him to see the blond huddle up on the grass of the pitch. Carefully, he crept up to stop ten feet away from the other teenager. 

A black haired and black-clad figure suddenly, and utterly silently, appeared a few feet from Malfoy to crouch beside him. Impulsively, wondering if the man were a Death Eater he glanced down at the map to find out a name then blinked rapidly once, twice, thrice, in confusion. There was no set of footprints, no name, nothing at all as if the man didn't even exist.

The stranger reached out to cup and stroke Malfoy's cheek, the pale skin tones blending together perfectly. "Ssh, Draco, let me do this for you."

If he didn't know any better he would've said that Malfoy had just started to cry. "No ! He is already threatening to kill Mother and Father if I don't repair it. He would know if I had someone else do it. I won't have him going after you too, Loki, I can't lose you too."

Voldemort was threatening Malfoy's family ? That had to mean that Malfoy wasn't a Death Eater or, at least, not willingly, right ? When he had started following Malfoy earlier in the year he hadn't thought it would lead to this.

Loki laughed softly, arrogantly, "Lose me ? Not only am I master of more magics than you will ever know, Draco, but I am a God. So, tell me what can this little Dark Lord do ? The only thing that would hurt me is if he were to kill you. If he were ever to lay a hand on you I would obliterate him and his little organization between one heartbeat and the next my father's rules of non-interference be damned. They would never know that I helped you, so let me."

Malfoy leaned his head against Loki's chest, "I want to do it, I can do it. If you really want to help then you can give me tips on what I need to do. If for some reason I absolutely cannot finish it myself then I swear that I will let you. Do we have a deal ?"

"Indeed we do. Now, you may work all that you want during the week, but you cannot spend all weekend working, I will not let you. On the coming Saturday, you will go to Hogsmeade with Crabbe and Goyle, you will tell them you have something you need do and then we are going to go have a picnic."

What sounded like a muffled chuckle from Malfoy, "Picnic ? I haven't been on one of those in ages."

"Try not being on one for five hundred years then."

As he was starting to feel like an intruder, he got up and left Malfoy and Loki alone. Now, that he knew Malfoy wasn't really a Death Eater, he just needed to find out what the mysterious "It." was.  

**Author's Note:**

> Now, you can pretend that with a little altering everything turns like it does in the movies/books.


End file.
